More Than Friends
by AprilSmurfette
Summary: Fanfic of my own character living in Smurf Village. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful spring morning and all the smurfs were just waking up, except for two who were wide awake and just getting back from their morning jog.

"Thanks for jogging with me again April. It's nice to have somebody with you than jogging alone."

"My pleasure Hefty. And you don't need to thank me anymore I have been going on these morning jogs with you since I came to the village."

"Ha-ha you have a point there." Just then Brainy Smurf walked up to the laughing smurfs.

"What do you two think you are doing Papa Smurf has called a meeting in the village square! You should be there and not standing here laughing! I will be sure Papa knows that- Hey where did you go?"

"Are you coming Brainy? You don't want to keep Papa waiting, do you?"

"What? I would never!"

"Hefty you are just too funny! Ha-ha"

"Hey it's what I do."

As the three Smurfs arrived in the village square Papa Smurf was just starting his announcement.

"As you all know it is the start of spring and we will be seeing a lot more bay critters around the forest. I want you all to be careful to watch out for them and make sure they do not get hurt. Also, be sure to take caution when their parents are near, for they are bound to be very protective of their young. Finally here are the assignments for spring chores." Papa listed off all of the chores and who was to do them. "Most importantly, my little smurfs, be sure to keep and extra careful eye out for Gargamel. He always picks up on his nasty plans at the start of spring. Now off to work!"

April was assigned to harvest Smurfberries along with Brainy, Clumsy, Greedy, Smurfette, Handy, and Hefty. She was most excited to have Hefty, Handy, and Smurfette in her group. They were her closest friends in the village. Of course she liked Greedy but he ate too much for her liking and Clumsy was a cute character but she rarely was near him because he always wanted to hang out with Brainy. Let's just say April and Brainy aren't exactly the best of friends. That started right after April arrived at the village.

**flashback**

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!"

"What is it Brainy?"

"Papa Smurf, I found a Smurfette in the forest!"

"A Smurfette? You mean I'm not the only one?" Smurfette started to run out of the village.

"Hold on Smurfette we don't know if this another one of Gargamel's tricks. She could be under the same spell that you were." Hearing that saddened Smurfette.

"You're right….."

"Papa! There she is!"

April walked into the village in awe. She had never seen another Smurf in her life. Never did she think there were others like her in the world. Papa went up to her and introduced himself.

"Hello I'm Papa Smurf and this is our little Smurf Village. And you are…?" April was in shock she didn't comprehend what Papa was saying to her. "Ahem! You are..?"

Wha- OH! Sorry my name is April Smurfette, but you can just call me April." Just then Hefty walked up.

"Name's Hefty. Say you look pretty fit for a Smurfette."

"Hefty…" Papa warned.

"That's alright. Hefty huh? Pretty tough name you have there. Think you have what it takes to back up that name?" A shocked gasp came from all the Smurfs. Nobody had ever dared to challenge Hefty like that.

"You bet I can." a smirk spread across his face.

"Well then how about a little contest….how about arm wrestling?"

"Sound like fun but don't cry when I beat you."

This time April smirked, "That's if you win."

The arm wrestling lasted a good half hour. Then to everyone's surprise it was Hefty's hand to hit the table! There was another gasp among those who were still watching.

"Wow you're pretty strong. Looks like I have some competition."

"Looks like you do." With that April gave a wink and went to find Papa Smurf. Before she could find him she ran into Brainy.

"Well hello there April Smurfette."

"Please just call me April."

" Ok, April, you were pretty good back there. No smurf has been able to beat Hefty in anything."

"Well I guess there's a first for everything then, huh?"

"That there is and that's why I wanted to ask if you wanted to stay with me until we had a house built for you."

"Actually I was just going to talk to Papa about that. I think he was going to have me stay with Smurfette." April started to walk away when Brainy grabbed her and pushed her against a mushroom house.

"Now why would a pretty girl like you want to stay with boring Smurfette? I could provide much more entertainment then her." April didn't know why she couldn't get him off of her. She knew that she was much stronger than Brainy, but her body wouldn't move. She just stood there until Brainy started to try and kiss her. She started to struggle, but she felt weak. "What's wrong not feeling as strong as you were earlier?" April then screamed for help. Sadly her voice was all choked up and she barely made a sound. Luckily for her Handy was just around the corner and heard her tiny pleas.

"Brainy, what are you doing?" Brainy jumped back in shock.

"Wha- nothing!" April's clothes were partially torn and she looked sick to her stomach.

"You better hope I don't tell Papa about this!" Handy picked up April and went straight to the house of the only smurf he knew was still up. Handy kicked the door. "HEFTY OPEN UP!" A confused Hefty Smurf answered the door. He saw April in Handy's arms.

"What happened to her?"

"I'll explain in a moment. First, she needs to lay down and rest." Hefty took April and put her in his bed and wrapped her in the covers. He then joined Handy in his living room.

"Alright explain this please."

"Ok but you can't tell any-smurf." Hefty nodded in agreement, "I was walking home to get into bed when I heard these tiny calls for help. I turned the corner to see Brainy-"

"Wa-it Brainy? She could have creamed him!"

"Yes let me finish. April looked terrible. I could tell she was weak and looked sick to her stomach. I believe that's why she didn't fight back. I don't want imagine what could have happened if I hadn't been there." There was a long silence. Hefty was the one to break it.

"Well you did the right thing Handy. Thank you."

"You are thanking me like you have known her for years. Why?"

"I can't put my smurf on it, but I felt a connection with her today. And when I opened that door my heart broke as if she were a dear family member." Handy just smiled and excused himself.

"Hefty you have no idea what you have just found, but in time you will figure it out."

**end flashback**

Ever since that night April was never able to even make eye contact with Brainy. And Hefty has become her closest most trusted friend, he was always by her side. Originally Hefty wasn't in their harvesting group but he talked to Papa and was put in it to Handy and April's relief.

Since spring had just started it would take a week for the smurfberries to be ripe and ready to be picked. In the mean time they helped others with their chores. Brainy, of course, was helping Papa Smurf in his lab while Clumsy would sweep. Handy worked on plans for new inventions. Greedy was busy making new recipes to use the smurfberries they would pick. Smurfette tended to her garden and tried to cheer up Grouchy by giving him some of her flowers. Finally April was helping Farmer plow his fields to prepare them for planting. Hefty was near-by fixing Farmer's fence, being alone allowed him to think about some things. He was mostly trying to figure out where that aggressive behavior came from in Brainy. For as long as he had known him he wouldn't hurt a fly intentionally. Unknowingly Hefty had stopped hammering, he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped knocking April to the ground.

"Wow you must have been really deep in thought to jump that high."

"Huh- oh sorry about that," he helped her up. "are you alright?"

April smirked, "This may shock you, but I am a little tougher than I look." Hefty just gave her a look. "Hey you ok? What were you thinking about over here?"

Hefty paused, "I was just thinking about what happened the night you arrived in the village."

April looked down at her feet, "Oh…"

"I didn't mean to upset you by bringing it up-"

"No, no it's quite alright. I was bound to have to talk about it sooner or later. I prefer you to be the one to talk about it with."

"We don't have to talk about it right now. I was just trying to figure out why Brainy would act that way. He was always a gentle smurf. He would never try to hurt someone on purpose."

"I wish I knew that Brainy, he sounds like a nice guy. I see him being nice to every smurf but all I can picture is the dreaded night. When I see you talking to him I wonder how you do it."

Hefty looked at April very intensely, "Trust me it's not easy to do. I have never forgiven him for what he did to you and I never will." Just then Farmer walked over.

"Everything ok over here?"

"Yeah, I was just seeing how the fence was coming along." Farmer knew there was something up.

"Why don't you two end the day early, we can pick up from here tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I know I can have this fence done by dinner." Hefty received a very stern look from farmer "Ok, ok we'll go." Hefty and April decided to go for a walk in the woods. While walking they ran into a friendly family of squirrels. Hefty unknowingly was staring at April while she was playing with one of the baby squirrels. This however did not go unnoticed by her.

It was getting late and the two smurfs decided to go back to the village. They made it back just in time for dinner, but the only two seats left were between Lazy and Brainy. Hefty saw the look on April's face and took the seat next to Brainy and motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat down but was visibly very uncomfortable. Hefty noticed that Brainy wasn't his usual talkative self and saw he kept glancing to April. "Don't think about it, Brainy." Hefty grumbled so April couldn't hear him. At that Brainy got up and stormed out of the room.

After dinner Hefty walked April home. "Hey April would you mind spending the night at my house tonight?"

This took April by surprise, "What do you mean?"

Hefty looked at his feet, "I just don't want to leave you on your own tonight. I feel if I do something bad will happen."

"Oh….if you feel that way. How about you stay at my place. I have a much more comfortable couch for you to sleep on."

"O-ok. That sounds like a plan." They reached April's house and she started getting things for his stay. When she was done her couch looked like a small bed and very comfy.

"I'm going to head to bed. Make yourself at home and thank you for watching over me. And I don't mean just tonight, but always being there for me."

Hefty was blushing slightly, "Uhh not a problem." April just giggled and went into her room. "Man what is wrong with me. April has been my friend for two years and I have never felt like that before. It must be because I'm tired, yeah, I'm just tired." Soon Hefty drifted off to sleep.

Around 3 a.m. Hefty awoke to a noise coming from April's room. He quietly got up to check it out. When he entered the room he heard something by the window. He went over and to his surprise he found a baby squirrel. He recognized it from earlier when he and April were on their walk. He scoop up the baby squirrel and put him outside, "now you run along home it's way past bed time and your parents must be worried." The baby ran off and Hefty went in to see if he had woken up April. To his relief she was still sound asleep. The moon was shining in on her through a window giving her blue skin the most beautiful glow. All Hefty could do was sit and stare she looked so peaceful in her sleep. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the head, "Good night April. May your dreams be peaceful and happy." When he looked back before he left the room he saw a little smile grow across her face while she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had finally passed and the harvesting group was getting ready to head out into the forest. This would be the first time April got to go pick smurfberries and she was pretty excited. Not that she had never been in the forest, but Gargamel knew about the smurfberry fields and April was ready to finally come face-to-face with the wizard.

"I propose that we split the group in half so we can cover more ground and pick as many smurfberries as we can. Luckily, I prepared a list of possible divisions for such an occasion. The first option would be-"

Smurfette cut him off "Smurf-it Brainy. Papa told us to stay as one group in case Gargamel showed up and that's exactly what we are gonna do."

"I just thought it we be more efficient."

"We have all spring to gather berries, Brainy."

"Hmff."

"Alright smurfs looks like everything is ready. Greedy, Handy, and I will carry out the baskets. April and Smurfette you two are on navigation, make sure we don't get lost and keep the map away from Brainy."

"Hey!"

"Uhh Hefty what should I do?"

"Clumsy, I want you and Brainy to bring up the rear. Keep a careful watch and make sure nosmurf is following us."

"Heh-heh okie doke, Hefty!"

"All ready! Let's head out smurfs!"

They began their trip to the fields. April had a little trouble navigating because she had never been to the fields before, but she had Smurfette for help.

As the group was approaching the clearing Hefty quickly grabbed Smurfette and April and pulled them behind a bush where the rest of the group was hiding. April wasn't very happy about that.

"What in the smurf was that for?"

"Shhhh. Something doesn't feel right. I have a feeling there is a trap set for us out there."

"Well then let's go show that dumb wizard who's boss."

"I wish it was that simple, but it's not we have to be very careful. Handy?"

"Yeah Hefty?"

"I want you to help me scope out the field and make sure it's safe for us to start harvesting."

"I'm coming too."

"April…"

"No matter what you say Hefty, I'm coming with you guys."

"You should just let her go, Hefty."

"Oh, alright but you are to stay next to me at all times."

"Got it."

The three smurfs made their way into the clearing. Hefty and April went down one row while Handy went down the row next to them. They continued this until they covered the whole field. Handy then signaled for the rest of the group to join them. To be safe they only picked from trees closest to the edge of the field, but little did the small group of smurfs know there was an evil plot being set up for their return home.

"Well I think that should do it for today we filled all of the baskets. Although Greedy took a little bit longer than the rest of us."

*GULP* "Sorry Handy I just couldn't help myself, but I'll make up for it with the new recipes I created for this year."

April's stomach growled "Heh, all this talk about food is making me hungry."

"Well then let's get back to the village and fast!"

Just after Clumsy had somewhat shouted that last statement there was an evil cackle coming out of nowhere. To the smurfs' surprise Gargamel walked out from behind a tree with Azrael at his feet. "Well hello little Smurfs. We haven't ran into each other in quite sometime have we?"

"What are you doing here Gargamel?"

"Well aren't you so polite. When you see someone after a long time you normally ask how they are doing and what they are up to. Hasn't Papa taught you any manners?"

"He has but he never said we had to use them with mean and nasty wizards like you!"

"Ah, my little Smurfette you're looking lovely as ever. What's this?" Gargamel was looking right at April, "another smurfette? I don't recall creating you."

"That's because I wasn't created." April stated while crossing her arms.

"A born smurfette you don't see one of those that often. What do you call yourself smurfette?"

"The name's April, make sure you don't forget it."

"Looks like someone is a little sassy now aren't we?" the wizard started to creep forward. "I thought you smurfs would like a little spring time surprise from your old friend, Gargamel."

"mreow"

"You're no friend of ours. All you have ever wanted is to hurt us smurfs." Hefty declared stepping in front of April and the rest of the group.

"Well, well looks like we have the hero of the group stepping forward. Now I know who to take out first!" as he said this he pulled on a rope on a tree which dropped a cage on the on all of the group except for Hefty. "and now for you, Mr. Hero!" with that Gargamel swiped Hefty up into a sack. He picked up the cage with the others and began his way to his hovel.

When he arrived he dumped Hefty into a tiny cage fit for only one smurf and put the others down next to him. "You will never get away with this you mean old wizard!"

"Now, now my dear Smurfette who will know where you all are?"

"Papa Smurf will find us!"

"Now the one with glasses decides to talk….. Why were you so quiet earlier?"

"I uh didn't have any comments at that time."

Gargamel gave a huff "so you didn't. Well, well look at the time I must be on my way to meet some one. Azrael keep an eye on those smurfs and don't let them escape!"

"mreow-reow!"

And so Gargamel left the smurfs alone with Azrael. April quickly ran over to the side next to Hefty's cage to make a plan of escape. When she looked over she was shocked by what she saw. Hefty was slouched against the side of his cage unconscious. "Hefty… Handy, come over here please."

"What is it April?" Handy looked in the direction she was staring, "Oh no. do you know what happened?"

"I have no idea but we have to wake him up." She quickly glanced over to Brainy, "we need him to get out of here."

Handy saw he glance, "Don't you worry April we'll all be safe. Let me think for a minute and keep an eye on Hefty. Clumsy, Brainy?"

"Yeah, Handy?"

"I want you two to keep an eye on Azrael. No matter how loyal, he is still a cat and is bound to fall asleep. I need you two to tell me when he does."

"You can count on us Handy. I am actually very practiced in the art of cat watching-"

"That's nice Brainy can you just go keep watch."

"Smurfette, did you put any barrettes in your hair today?"

"Yeah, but how is that going to help?"

"I can try to use one to pick the lock on our cage."

As Handy started picking the lock he saw Brainy start to act strange out of the corner of his eye. "Smurfette can you go over by April and make sure she stays calm." Smurfette complied and sat next to April. Handy was keeping an eye on Brainy to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

"Uhh Handy, I think Azrael is asleep now." Just as Clumsy said that there was a click from the lock and it opened. Handy opened the cage and motioned for the rest to follow him.

"Alright you three look for an exit. April and I will go and free Hefty."

By the time Handy and April got Hefty's cage unlocked and open he was starting to come to. "Wha-what happened?"

"We were captured by Gargamel and you were knocked out. Thanks to Handy we are going to escape though."

Suddenly, there was a loud screech coming from the front door. That could mean only one thing, Gargamel was back from his meeting.

"We have to hurry or we'll be caught again."

They jumped down from the table and met up with the rest of the group. They escaped through a mouse hole just as the wizard was entering the room. They could hear faint screams as they sprinted away from the hovel. Handy and April were bringing up the rear because they had to carry Hefty, who was still too groggy to even walk.

They finally made it to the village. Papa was the first to ask them what happened. Brainy was kind enough to explain the story, although he changed up some parts. He thankfully didn't leave out the part about Hefty being unconscious. Papa took Hefty to his lab to find out what Gargamel did to knock out the smurf.

"Well Hefty it just looks like Gargamel used a strong sleeping powder. He must have put it in the bag he scooped you up in."

"That's good to hear. Am I going to be ok to start normal activities tomorrow?"

"I would give the powder 24 hours to wear off completely, so I recommend you take the day off tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Papa?"

"Yes I am. Now these are my orders Hefty. I will allow you to select a few smurfs to get the day off and smurf an eye on you."

"Alright. Can you call Handy in here I would like to speak to him in private."

"Of course." Papa left and minutes later Handy walked through the door. Hefty motioned for him to sit.

"So what's up Hefty?"

"Well Papa has ordered me to take the day off tomorrow and he is allowing me to have some smurfs to have the day off to smurf an eye on me."

"Awh, Hefty I


End file.
